The North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG) is an organization of clinics devoted to cooperative group clinical cancer research. It is based on the premises that high quality clinical cancer research can be performed by the member community clinics and that this research conducted at the community clinic level provides the ultimate proving ground for applicability of new cancer treatment procedures to the general population. The goals of the NCCTG are: 1) to conduct carefully controlled prospective clinical protocol studies (phase II and III) in patients with cancer. Currently there are eight NCCTG protocols in breast, lung, and gastrointestinal cancer which examine therapy for patients in the surgical adjuvant and metastatic disease settings. Four additional protocols in these tumor types are in the developmental stages. 2) to continue the orderly expansion of the NCCTG protocol research programs to a multidisciplinary representation. Two surgical adjuvant NCCTG protocols and one involving immunotherapy are currently active and three additional protocols are being developed which include radiation therapy as a modality in addition to chemotherapy. 3) to add a new facet to the National Cancer Program by evaluating, in a research setting, the applicability of new cancer treatment approaches to the general population. As the overwhelming majority of cancer patients are treated in the community setting, the clinical research of the NCCTG will have far reaching implications for cancer treatment in general. 4) to make the most promising cancer research therapy accessible to patients in this region by utilizing established multispecialty clinics and medical centers located in natural population and transportation centers. 5) to optimize interrelationships between community clinic, comprehensive cancer center and national cooperative group for the purpose of obtaining the most cost effective clinical cancer research.